ANTM: Redemption Island 1
"America's Next Top Model: Redemption Island", shortened to ANTM: Redemption Island, is a Reality Based Game hosted by eagle2ch. The game is basted on Survivor: Redemption Island, featuring contestants from the first 16 seasons of America's Next Top Model who failed to make it overseas on the show. It was hosted by Top Model Cycle 8 winner Jaslene Gonzalez. The models competed in challenges, after being divided into 2 tribes of 10, for immunity and reward. Each round 1 model was sent to Redemption Island where they battled other eliminated contestants for a chance to return to the game. In the end the winner was decided by a jury of eliminated models. Reward Challenges will happen at random points during the competition. Reward Challenges will always be before Immunity Challenges. Reward may be given to individual players, or it may be given to teams, this will be depending on the challenge. This challenge will also be the Redemption Island during the rounds it happens. Immunity Challenges will happen every round. Before the merge, the team that wins the immunity challenge will be safe from elimination, and the team that loses will be sent to Tribal Council. After the merge, only 1 person will win individual immunity and cannot be voted out at Tribal Council. All challenges will have a 24 hour time limit, unless an extension is asked for. Please no sharing answers, even with your own tribe. Tribal Council will happen after the Immunity Challenge. During the rounds before the merge, the team that loses the Immunity Challenge will go to tribal council and will vote one of it's member to leave and go to Redemption Island. Redemption Island will be where eliminated models go for their second chance in the game. The 2 competitors at redemption island will do the same competition the other competitors are doing after Tribal Council, either the Immunity or Reward Challenge, whichever happens first. Voting & Tribe Summary *C stands for models original Cycle of America's Next Top Model Voting History Redemption Island & Jury Vote || |} Round Summaries Round 1 The games began with 20 former America's Next Top Model competitors being split into 2 tribes, Oahu & Kauai, named after the Hawaiian Islands. The ladies competed in their first Immunity Challenge immediately. Rebecca and Claire seemed to struggle with the competition. Oahu lost and went to tribal, where it seemed obvious Rebecca would be leaving, but instead Anslee was blindsided. Anslee was the first person sent to Redemption Island. *'Immunity Challenge:' "A Tiny Maze" **'Winners:' Kauai *'Sent to Redemption:' Anslee **'Vote:' 6-4 Round 2 The models competed in a luck based challenge. Kauai won again, leaving Oahu to make the decision of who to eliminate again. Oahu couldn't base their decision on a challenge with no skill, so many decided once again to target Rebecca. But it seemed something else was going on behind the scenes when another blindside happened, this time sending Monique to Redemption Island. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Sign Ups Now Open" **'Winners:' Kauai *'Voted off:' Monique **'Vote:' 5-3-1 Round 3 The models faced their first Reward Challenge, which not only would give one tribe an advantage in the Immunity Challenge, but also gave everyone a chance at a hidden immunity idol. Oahu won reward, marking the tribes first challenge win. Monique and Anslee battled it out in the first Redemption Island Challenge, leaving Monique the winner and Anslee the first person officially eliminated from the game. Oahu and Kauai competed in their third elimination challenge, which was won by Oahu sending Kauai to their first Tribal Council. *'Reward Challenge Winners:' Oahu *'Immunity Challenge:' "Brand Ambassador" **'Redemption Winner:' Monique **'Winners:' Oahu *'Voted off:' ''-none-'' **'Vote:' ''-none-'' *'Quit' Toccara Round 4 Right after the announcement of Toccara's departure from the competition, the Tribes competed in another Immunity Challenge. Due to a number of the ladies not competing in the challenge, Kauai lost again. Kauai attended their first Tribal Council. At tribal council, Claire and Kathy both received votes for not completing the challenge. Rhianna got 1 stray vote. In the end, Claire was the first person voted out of the Kauai Tribe and sent to Redemption Island. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Tick Tock" **'Redemption Winner:' ''-none-'' **'Winners:' Oahu *'Voted off:' Claire **'Vote:' 6-2-1 Round 5 The ladies at Redemption Island competed in the second RI challenge. Monique won again, and Claire became the 3rd person to leave the game. The 2 tribes, now even in numbers, competed in a Fillomino challenge to see who could stay a tribe of 8, and who would be going to the fifth Tribal Council. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Dr. Fillomino" **'Redemption Winner:' Monique **'Winners:' Kauai *'Voted off:' Rae **'Vote:' 4-2-2 Round 6 The 15 models still in the game were told they would be on new tribes. They competed in a Reward Challenge to see who would be choosing those new tribes. Monique and Rae competed in the next Redemption Island Challenge, which Monique won with ease. The models competed in their first Immunity Challenge with their new tribes. The Nihoa tribe was unfortunately brought down a member when Kathy was injured during the challenge and was forced to leave the competition. Unable to fully complete the challenge, but down a member, Nihoa did not win but was safe from Tribal Council. At tribal the tribe seemed split, with AJ and the 2 Ebonys on one side, and Rhianna and Rebecca on the other. The majority was sure they'd be able to take Rebecca out with ease, until it was revealed that she had a hidden immunity idol, which she used to save herself. Ebony M was voted out by a vote of 2-0, with all votes for Rebecca not being counted. *'Reward Winners:' Ebony H, Gina, & Victoria *'Immunity Challenge:' "Order of Operations" **'Redemption Winner:' Monique **'Winners:' Laysan *'Left:' Kathy *'Voted off:' Ebony M **'Vote:' 2-0 Round 7 Ebony M attempted to be the one to finally take Monique down, but failed to do so, leaving Monique once more alone on Redemption Island. The Tribes competed in their second challenge since the tribal swap. Laysan won again, sending Ka'Ula to their second tribal council and Nihoa to their first. *'Immunity Challenge:' "aMAZEing" **'Redemption Winner:' Monique **'Winners:' Laysan Ka'Ula: *'Voted off:' Rebecca **'Vote:' 3-1 Nihoa: *'Voted off:' Isis **'Vote:' 2-0 Round 8 Rebecca, Isis & Monique competed in the first 3 way redemption challenge. Monique was finally sent home, being beaten by Rebecca who stayed on Redemption Island. The tribes competed in another Reward challenge, with Nihoa claiming their first win gaining an advantage in the Immunity Challenge. This advantage gave them just what they needed to win the Immunity Challenge, sending Ka'Ula to their third Tribal Council and Laysan to their first. *'Reward Winners:' Nihoa *'Immunity Challenge:' "Flowers?" **'Redemption Winner:' Rebecca **'Winners:' Nihoa Ka'Ula: *'Voted off:' Rhianna **'Vote:' 2-1 Laysan: *'Voted off:' Jaclyn **'Vote:' 3-2 Round 9 The models were told they would be merging. The 3 on Redemption Island were all told that the winner of this last challenge would rejoin the game. Everyone competed in the first Individual Immunity Challenge. Rhianna beat Rebecca and Jaclyn, earning her rightful place in the merge. at the first individual Immunity Challenge, Ebony H dominated, winning and keeping herself safe at tribal council. At tribal council, Rhianna and Ebony T shocked everyone when they both played Hidden Immunity Idols. Though they had the majority of the votes, 1 person voted for Lauren Brie, who was eliminated from the game by a vote of 1-0. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Sudoku Rainbow" **'Redemption Winner:' Rhianna **'Winner:' Ebony H *'Voted off:' Lauren Brie **'Vote:' 1-0 Round 10 The next challenge was Luck based, in honor of it taking place on St. Patrick's Day. Victoria won herself immunity, making her safe at tribal council. Rhianna complained, knowing there was a large chance she would be eliminated, about how the game had gone and how she was working hard and didnt deserve to leave. Ebony H needlessly played her hidden immunity Idol. But, in the end Rhianna had only 1 vote less then Sandra who was the next person to join the jury. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Luck of the Irish" **'Winner:' Victoria *'Voted off:' Sandra **'Vote:' 4-3-1 Round 11 The models had to complete 2 immunity challenges at the same time. They were told after the winner of the first challenge was revealed, they would eliminated someone. Then the next winner would be announced, and another person would be eliminated. Ebony T was announced as the first winner and the first vote was not even close with Rhianna being eliminated again. Ebony T also won the second challenge. Again it seemed as though there was a majority working together taking out those voting randomly. This time their victim was Nikeysha, being voted out 4-1-1-1. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Find the Fallen Females" **'Winner:' Ebony T *'Voted off:' Rhianna **'Vote:' 6-2 *'Immunity Challenge:' "Whats That Phrase?" **'Winner:' Ebony T *'Voted off:' Nikeysha **'Vote:' 4-1-1-1 Round 12 The final 6 competed in a majority rules challenge about the models of the competition. Victoria won the challenge, just barely beating Courtney. At tribal council the competitors were told it would be the last time to use a Hidden Immunity Idol, which Courtney did nullifying 2 votes toward her. But the majority had split their votes, eliminating Gina 3-1. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Who do you think?" **'Winner:' Victoria *'Voted off:' Gina **'Vote:'3-1 Round 13 The final 5 competed in a challenge consisting of a puzzle within a puzzle. It seemed as though it was 4 against 1 in the challenge, with the majority hoping to eliminate Courtney before the final 4. But, Courtney won the challenge, leaving the main 4 to turn on one of their own. Courtney failed to vote, so 3-1 AJ was eliminated. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Puzzle Inception" **'Winner:' Courtney *'Voted off:' AJ **'Vote:'3-1 Round 14 Ebony T, Courtney, Ebony H, and Victoria competed in the last challenge, a combination of a few previous challenges. Half of the competitors opted not to compete in the challenge, which left Ebony H and Courtney to battle it out in a final duel. Ebony H won, and Courtney was eliminated, leaving only Ebony H, Ebony T and Victoria to face the Jury. *'Immunity Challenge:' "Aloha Hawaii" **'Winner:' Ebony H *'Voted off:' Courtney **'Vote:' 3-1 Finale After the jury questioned Ebony H, Ebony T, and Victoria, gathering information about why they felt they deserved to win, they voted. The final jury picked Victoria as the sole survivor almost unanimously, with only Gina voting for Ebony H to win.